


Minho and the Amazing Technicolor Mohawk

by NewtiegotBooty



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtiegotBooty/pseuds/NewtiegotBooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This all sprouted from a discussion on tumblr, so all credit goes to the anon I spoke with<br/>Basically this is Minho dying his hair for holidays :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

            Minho was obsessed with holidays. He wouldn’t admit it, but Gally knew the truth. He started dying his hair in sophomore year, and every month he would come in with a bright, new color. Gally had to admit that it was easy to find him the hallways, all he had to do was look for the brightly colored mass of hair moving through the crowd. They left for the summer and Gally expected to see Minho’s brightly colored head again the first day of junior year, but when school resumed, the technicolor hair was nowhere to be found.

“What the hell, man?” Gally demanded when he finally found Minho. He had to actually search for him in the crowd.

“What?” Minho turned to him, hair spectacularly boring and naturally colored.

“Your hair? What happened? Where’s the fun?”

“Oh.” Minho seemed to physically deflate. “Dad said it was unprofessional and that I need to get my head on straight if I want to get into a good school.”

“Lame. Your hair’s better when it’s dyed. Fuck your dad, man.”

Minho blinked at him. “But-“

“No. I don’t wanna hear it. Your dad’s a fun-sucker.”

Minho laughed despite himself. “Whatever you say.” He gathered the rest of his books and followed Gally to class.

 

            They started dating at the beginning of senior year, and not surprising to Gally at all, Minho’s dad didn’t like it. The rest of the family loved Gally, even Minho’s grandmother, which should have been the deciding factor in whether or not they were allowed to date. Most of the time he snuck in and out through Minho’s window, crowding onto Minho’s slightly-too-small bed and playing with his hair. He always curled up like a sleepy kitten against Gally’s chest, content to be petted and snuggled despite his outward appearance.

“You should dye your hair again… You’re too hard to find in the hallways…”

Minho smiled. “That’s the only reason, huh?”

“Yeah, don’t think it makes you look good or anything. It’s strictly to make my life easier.”

            Sure enough, Minho’s hair was dyed the next week. Granted it was only streaks, because that was easier to conceal than his entire head, but Gally loved it nonetheless. And by the end of the year, he had gone through every color in the rainbow. The day of graduation, his hair was the school colors. They were several rows apart for the ceremony, but the second they rose to their feet to throw their caps, Minho pounced on him. Gally wrapped his arms around Minho, dipping him back and kissing him right on the mouth in front of everyone. People cheered, whistled, and hollered at them, but nothing mattered more than the way Minho blushed.


	2. The Fourth of July

            After the school colors faded from Minho’s hair, he dyed it red, white, and blue for the Fourth of July. Naturally, Gally was invited to celebrate, although he was slightly worried about talking with Minho’s father.

“Don’t worry about it, I think you’ll be surprised.”

Gally didn’t trust his boyfriend in the slightest, but he was dumbfounded when Mr. Park shook his hand civilly and apologized for being so rude to him. Gally was so thrown off that all he could do was nod dumbly and stutter out something along the lines of ‘don’t worry about it’.

“So? Surprised yet?”

“What the hell happened to your dad?”

“Mom yelled at him. It was rather enjoyable.” Minho grinned, red and blue hair falling out of place and into his eyes.

“You look cute with your hair like this.”

Minho smiled, reaching up to toy with Gally’s ear. “I see you’ve dressed to match.”

“Yeah, well, I figured it was festive.” What he wasn’t going to tell Minho was that he had purchased American flag gauges solely to match Minho’s hair.

“Could’ve found a shirt too.”

“Whoa, now that’s pushing it.” Gally smiled, leaning down when Minho tugged to kiss him.


	3. Purple Heart Day

            Since Minho’s father was an Air Force engineer, his family celebrated all the military holidays, whether they were federal holidays or only observances. So on August seventh, Minho dyed his hair purple for Purple Heart Day. Gally was taken aback by how good it looked in his black hair.

“Purple is definitely your color, baby.” Gally murmured, pushing Minho back to kiss him.

The Asian boy hummed against his lips. “Oh yeah? So is this your favorite color on me then?”

Gally looked at him, then up at his hair, and shrugged. “We’ll have to see what other colors you dye your hair first. Then I’ll decide.”

“Fair enough.” Minho smiled and kissed him again, tangling his fingers in Gally’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how incredibly short this chapter was until I posted it  
> Sorry about that


	4. Halloween

            Minho claimed that Halloween was his favorite holiday, but Gally was almost certain that every holiday was his favorite holiday.

“I just love Halloween so much, don’t you?”

Gally was laying on Minho’s floor, working on math homework. They had agreed to go to the same community college to give themselves some time to decide where they wanted to go and what they wanted to do.

“Yeah sure.”

Minho frowned and rolled onto his stomach to look down over the edge of his bed. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just homework.”

“Oh.” Minho flopped back over. “Do you want some help?”

“No, if I want to be an engineer, I have to do my own homework.” Gally grumbled.

“Okay, whatever you say.”

They sat in silence for a while, Gally’s pencil scribbling across his paper.

“Hey.” Minho rolled over again, drawing Gally’s attention. “You wanna help me dye my hair?”

Gally looked up at him, silently debating it. “What color?”

“Orange.” Minho grinned.

“Very Halloween-y.”

“Thank you. So, yeah?”

“Yeah, why not?” Gally shrugged, pushing himself up off the floor. Minho sat on the edge of the bathtub, stripping his shirt off and tossing it back into his room.

“Do you ever have to re-bleach it?” Gally asked, running his fingers through Minho’s hair.

“Only if I want more streaks. Hand me that box.” He pointed to the dye box on the counter, tearing it open when Gally gave it to him.

            The color had mostly washed out by Halloween day, but Minho brightened it with temporary spray color from the party store for the party they went to that night.

“I don’t like this spray stuff. It makes your hair crunchy and it rubs off on my hands.” Gally grumbled, wiping his hands clean for the millionth time that night.

Minho laughed. “That’ll teach you to stop messing with my hair then.” He kissed Gally’s nose and disappeared into the party.


	5. Thanksgiving

            “I don’t know what colors to dye my hair for Thanksgiving.”

Gally squinted at him from across the room. “You want to dye your hair for Thanksgiving?”

“Uh, yeah. It’s a holiday isn’t it?”

“I guess… So this is really a thing you’re doing?”

“What?” Minho looked up from where he was routing through boxes of dye.

“Dying your hair for every single holiday.”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know, Minho. I don’t know what else I expected from you, you weirdo.”

Minho stuck his tongue out.

“Hey, you know what?”

Minho paused to look at a box of dye. “No, what?”

“If you’re gonna dye your hair, I should take pictures of you every time you do.”

Minho stopped and looked at him. “Why?”

“Why do you want to holiday-theme your hair?”

“Fine, you got me.”

Gally smiled smugly and returned to his book.

“I still don’t know what colors to do…”

“Do red, orange, and yellow. Or brown or something.”

Minho made a face. “Ew, I’m not dying my hair brown. It’ll never go away.”

Gally rolled his eyes. “Then do red, orange, and yellow.”

Minho hummed for a long moment, plucking out three boxes of dye. “Okay.”

            Gally was invited for Thanksgiving dinner, but he could only visit before he had to go back to his own family. He made sure Minho saw his gauges.

“You really are gonna match me every holiday, huh?”

Gally smiled. “I sure am.” He leaned down to kiss Minho but drew back at the last second. “Oh! I almost forgot to take your picture.”

“Seriously?”

Gally smirked. “Yes, now smile for the camera.”

Minho didn’t smile. He pouted at Gally’s phone and at Gally until he received a kiss.

“You look so cute. This is my favorite one.”

“It’s the only one.” Minho pointed out.

“Details.” Gally waved a hand and leaned down to kiss him. “I gotta go, okay? I’ll stay over tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Minho kissed him again, watching him leave from the window.


	6. Christmas

            Minho dyed his hair red and green December first, with a different ugly Christmas sweater for every day of the month. Gally was appalled, mostly because they were all so sparkly and horrifying. But Gally still had gauges to match his hair and made sure to take his picture before the colors were too washed out.

“How do you keep your hair so soft?” They were curled up Minho’s bed, Gally petting through his hair.

“I dunno… I guess I just use really good shampoo…” Minho murmured, snuggled under Gally’s chin like a kitten.

“I guess…” Gally petted through his hair for a while longer, wrapping his other arm securely around Minho’s waist. He pressed kisses against Minho’s forehead every so often, listening to his breathing even out.

            Gally stayed at Minho’s Christmas Eve because he liked Minho’s family more than his own, and when Minho fell asleep early, Mrs. Park taught Gally some Korean. He had learned a little from Minho, mostly just words that slipped into conversation, but he made good progress with Mrs. Park’s help.


	7. Valentine's Day

            When Valentine’s Day was close, and the red and green had faded from Minho’s hair, he dyed it bright pink. Gally’s eyes were drawn to it immediately.

“Wow…”

“Do you like it?”

“It’s uh… it’s bright.”

“Yeah.” Minho raised an eyebrow.

“Why?”

“Because Valentine’s Day, Gal.” Minho crossed his arms over his chest.

“You look like a nerd.”

“I _am_ a nerd. In case you haven’t noticed.”

“I’ve noticed, trust me.” Gally smirked, ruffling his hair. “Hey, picture.”

Minho glared at him, arms over his chest and head tilted to the side. Gally hadn’t thought it was possible for someone with pink hair to look so murderous.

“Murdering me isn’t very punk, babe.” Gally kissed his cheek as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. “Neither is pink hair, but… it’s a little late for that.”

“It’s punk as fuck, Gal, shut up.”

Gally smiled. “Whatever you say.”


	8. St. Patrick's Day

            “Gally!” Minho wailed as soon as he was sure it was his boyfriend coming up the stairs.

“What now?” Gally asked, pushing the door open slowly.

“I don’t know what to do. St. Patrick’s Day is this month, but so is Easter, and I don’t know what to do.”

Gally blinked. “What exactly is the problem?”

“I can’t dye my hair green for St. Patty’s and then make it light colors for Easter.”

“Why don’t you just make it light green…?” Gally asked cautiously, like Minho might have already considered it.

“You know, I didn’t think of that.”

Gally snorted. “What would you do without me?”

“Have ugly colored hair.” Minho muttered, digging out green and white hair dye.

Gally watched him in amusement, settling in the chair in the corner until Minho asked for help with his hair.

            Gally liked the mint green color they ended up with, teasing Minho that he looked like mint chocolate chip ice cream.

“Shut up, you love it.”

Gally smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek before he took his picture.

“You know, I mentioned taking pictures of your hair to your mom and she wants to put it on a cake for you.”

“Why would you do that?”

Gally shrugged. “Why not?”


	9. Easter

            Once the green had sufficiently faded from Minho’s hair, he dyed it lilac for Easter.

“I told you purple looks good on you.” Gally said, ruffling his hair before he kissed him.

“Even light purple?”

“Every purple.”

Minho smiled, leaning back against the wall so Gally could take his picture.

“You’re so cute.”

Minho blushed, shaking his head. “Shut up…”

            Gally spent a lot of time at Minho’s house, usually when Minho wasn’t there, learning Korean from Mrs. Park. He turned when the door opened, grinning at Minho when he came in.

“Hi… Do you live here now? You’re here more often than I am.”

“No, just dropped in to say hi.”

Minho smiled, kicking his shoes off and pulling Gally up the stairs with him.

“Something wrong?”

“No, just tired…” Minho murmured, pushing Gally onto the bed so he could curl up with him. “Play with my hair…”

Gally smiled, pulling Minho close and petting his hair. “I thought you were punk, Minho.”

“I am… Snuggling your boyfriend is totally punk…” Minho proved his point by burying his face in Gally’s neck. Gally smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead while he tugged Minho’s hair. Minho whined quietly, a shiver running down his spine as he snuggled closer. Gally buried his face in Minho’s hair, wrapping his arms tighter around Minho. The Asian boy made a sleepy little noise, curling one hand in Gally’s shirt. Gally’s heart did a little flip in his chest when he looked down, realizing that he wanted to stay like that forever. The next thing he realized was that he loved Minho, was head over heels for him actually. He blinked at the wall across the room for a minute, looking down at Minho after a moment. Well, he was in love with Minho, really in love. He could handle that.


	10. Harry Potter Day

            Minho let the lilac fade from his hair before dying it again, this time red and yellow.

“What holiday is that for?” Gally asked, arching a brow.

Minho looked at him for a moment, mouth pinched into a line, and shook his head. “You’ll make fun of me.”

“Babe, I make fun of you no matter what.”

Minho glared and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Alright, I won’t make fun of you. I promise.”

Minho seemed to believe him because he let his arms fall back to his sides. “It’s for Harry Potter day…”

Gally nodded slowly. “And when is that?”

“May second. It’s the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts.”

Gally smiled, snagging Minho around the waist to pull him closer. “You’re such a nerd.” He said affectionately, pressing a kiss to Minho’s temple.

“Shut up…”

“Oh, hush.” He nudged Minho back against the wall and pulled his phone out. “Picture.”

Minho smiled, putting his arms behind his back.

“Just out of curiosity, what colors are those?”

“Gryffindor. I took a quiz online and that’s what house I’m in.”

Gally laughed. “Such a nerd…”

“Shut up, you love it.”

“Never said I didn’t.”


	11. Memorial Day

            Once the yellow had sufficiently faded, Minho dyed his hair red, white, and blue again for Memorial Day.

“It’s like the fourth of July all over again.” Gally teased, pressing a kiss to Minho’s cheek.

“And I look just as badass as I did then.”

Gally laughed. “Sure, babe.”

            Minho’s family attended the Memorial Day parades every year, and naturally they invited Gally. Minho stood between his parents and Gally, holding his hand throughout most of the service. He smiled at him when the bands had passed, leaning into his side.

“I’m glad you come see us for all the holidays…” He murmured, quiet enough that his father wouldn’t hear.

“Me too… I like your family…”

“They like you too.” Minho said, kissing his cheek.


	12. Pride Month

Minho bleached all of his hair, and then proceeded to dye it rainbow on June first.

“Wow.” Gally blinked, reaching out to run his fingers through Minho’s hair.

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah, it looks good. I just wasn’t expecting it.” Gally tugged a little, pulling a happy hum from Minho’s mouth.

“Hey, will you go to the Pride parade with me?”

“You want to?”

“Yeah, don’t you?”

“I never thought about it before, but yeah, I’d like to go.”

“Great! Mom said she’d drive us.”

Gally huffed and rolled his eyes. “You already had this all figured out, didn’t you?”

Minho grinned and nodded. “If you wouldn’t have said yes, Newt said he’d go with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will update every Thursday  
> Feel free to tell me about any grammar or spelling errors, it would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
